Let's play a love game
by Rui6666
Summary: Haru spends her free time making sure her friends end up together with whoever they like, and Tsuna decides to do the same for her. Things won't go the way he expected it though.
1. Insert dumb intro here

Chapter 0.

Tsuna let out a sigh. After a long day of nothing but paperwork he was finally free to go get something to eat. Between Reborn and Lambo eating all his breakfast, his lunch being brought to him by Dino who 'casually' tripped over and dropped the entire pizza, and the lack of time to go to the kitchen and get something himself, Tsuna had learnt how to hate his life more than usual. At the age of 20 he had accepted (finally) the title of the tenth boss of the Vongola family and moved with his guardians to the hq in Italy, and even if he had been the boss for half a year already, he still couldn't get used to it.

The brunette rose from his black leather chair with a cute smile forming in his face at the thought of finally having something to eat for the first time in the day when he heard a familiar squeaky voice coming from the other side of his office's door which was then slammed with the strength of an army of Mordor orcs.

"Tsuna-san!" Oh great. It was Haru and her usual energy. Looks like food will have to wait… "Haru heard you _finally_ started going out with Kyoko-chan! Congratulations! Sure took you!"

"Haru… stop. I know you had something to do with that." Kyoko accidentally told him that it was Haru the one who talked her into going with Tsuna on their first date.

"Hahi, you knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm the boss." He smiled. He just had always wanted to say that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! What are friends for?" She gave him a thumbs up and grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't be more proud of herself. After all, it wasn't just the first date; it was a lot more that had happened because of her.

"Hey, Haru, let me ask you something." Suddenly his face became a lot more serious. Well, maybe not a 'lot more serious' but at least a little bit. He sat back down and stared at the girl who was still standing by the door. "Listen, I know that you enjoy doing this whole… uh… matchmaker thing…" He sighed, unsure if that had been the right way to start. "I think it's amazing how you actually got Gokudera to admit he was gay for Yamamoto. I swear I did not see that coming even though apparently everybody else did. And I really appreciate what you just did for me…"

"Yes, I know. And, trust me, you needed my help desperately."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that I wouldn't have been able to get Kyoko-chan to go out with me without help?"

"Oh let's be honest. Why would someone like her notice someone like… well, _you_?"

"Ok, I'll just ignore that you just subtly called me a loser and go back to the point I was trying to make." He knew that deep down, she had a point, but she didn't mean to offend or insult or anything. It didn't matter anyways. "Aren't you tired of this?"

"Hahi? Tired of what?"

"Of always living for the needs of others while completely ignoring yours?"

"What? I don't do that!"

There was a moment of silence. "Ok, fine, I do… But Haru likes to help people! What's wrong with that!?"

"Nothing! It's just that you should try to use some of your energy to do something for yourself?"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Of great. She was starting to get mad. He really sucked at giving advices.

"I- I mean… uh… instead of helping your friends to get boyfriends why don't you just try getting one for you?" Well, that sounded really bold.

[Insert another awkward silence here]

"Haru needs no man. Haru is a hot plate of rice who don't need no side dish." She turned around and left the office the way she entered it: slamming the poor door with all her strength.

* * *

How dare he? She didn't need a guy to be happy! But after that comment, you can bet your ass she wasn't happy. The brunette walked down the hall, turned around the corner, opened the door to her room and locked herself there. Yes, that was how she liked things: just her and her mini-fridge.

After devouring nearly everything she could find, Haru decided she had nothing better to do than walking around in circles, as if it was going to help. Usually, when she was mad at someone, she would just call a friend and start talking about what an asshole that person was, but usually, she called Kyoko –who was amazingly good with insults –and this time, it just wouldn't do, because why the hell would a girl go on for hours calling her boyfriend a jerk?

It's not like she was mad at him. She knew he was doing it for her own good, but she still needed to let out some accumulated stress. She needed someone who would agree with her. Someone who genuinely wanted to beat the crap out of Tsuna as a form of affection.

Someone like Hibari…

* * *

Hibari turned around, wrestling with his bed sheets, for the eleventh time in five minutes. He was angry, he couldn't sleep, and that made him angrier. It was all that herbivore's fault.

Well, maybe not entirely, but he was the one who let the cow kid run around the mansion like it was an amusement park every time he 'accidentally' got hit by that cheap bazooka. Someone should really get rid of that piece of junk.

It's not like Hibari disliked kids. He liked them a lot, and he wouldn't mind having one of his own bloods. The thing is, he liked his silence better, and Lambo and silence, are not two words that can be easily put together in a sentence.

-Hibari-san~! Can I come in~?- Oh great… precisely what he needed. It was that loud woman. What the hell did she want now?

There was no response.

She took it as a 'yes, come in. You look lovely today' and opened the door without knocking again.

-Say, do you feel like biting someone to death today? Even If just a little bit?- She grinned and jumped on his bed, taking a seat next to him.

There was still no answer.

-Haru will show you how to bit someone to death, woman style~ what do you say? -She tried poking his cheek to see if there was any reaction.

He slowly turned around and looked at her. He would never admit it, but she never ceased to amuse him somehow. She was strong, in her own ways, and she could easily win an argument without any need for violence, which was quite admirable. He still remembered how some years ago, she had taught him the 'power of teenage girls' –or so she called it- which consisted basically in looking at some random stranger, start giggling and walk past him/her, and then watch said person drown in misery and loose all self-esteem. She said it worked even on the most confident men on earth, but it's not like he ever tried doing that; mainly because he was not a teenage girl.

-If by 'woman style' you mean talking about how much you hate someone for the rest of the afternoon you can go get some of your friends to do that with you and leave me alone.

-Well Haru was going to ask Kyoko-chan- she pouted.- but she's going out with Tsuna-san now and I don't think she would be happy to hear the things Haru has to say about him…

There was a moment of silence. If Hibari had an on/off switch, with that sentence, Haru had just pressed it.

-I'll listen.- He finally said with a smirk. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well have some fun.

* * *

**Ok, this isn't the first chapter, just so you know. It's more like the introduction of how those two start hanging out... **

**anyways. I really felt like writing something for these two, so i did this ^^ it's really crappy, i know, but it gets better. A friend of mine was telling me that Tsuna would make a good match-maker, so that's what he's going to be doing in this fic uwu**

**It won't be long... idk... depends on how it goes. I'll probably be editing this chapter later =u= **

**um.. so yeah**

**thanks for reading and reviews and critics are always appreciated :)**


	2. Let's play hide and seek

The gray clouds gathered in the sky and a few seconds later it was raining.

Just like the clouds, another thing that was gathering was the paperwork on top of Tsuna's table. The young boss was too busy looking out his window to care about his work. He had been having a bad feeling all day, and the thing about having a hyper intuition meant that every time he had a bad feeling, something bad was about to happen; to him, at least.

xXx

Meanwhile, in Hibari's territory, the sound of a high pitched female laughter covered completely the one of the rain.

-And then…then he tripped over and fell on top of Gokudera-san, and their lips touched a little…- Haru was happier than ever. She had always loved the story of how Tsuna's first kiss was 'casually' with his beloved –beloved and gay- right-hand-man.

Hibari looked at her and occasionally listened to what she had to say. There was a faint trace of a smile forming on his face, and he didn't feel like murdering anyone anymore. That herbivorous woman had a way of explaining things that made you want to keep listening, even if she was saying something stupid and perfectly irrelevant. If you add the way her eyes shined as she spoke, the way her face enlightened when she was getting to the good part of whatever it is she was telling, and her cute hand gestures, -not to mention the fact that most of the stuff she was saying could be used as blackmail at some point- there was no way the cloud guardian could ignore her or try to kick her out. In fact, he found himself lost in his own thoughts about how she wasn't so bad after all and completely lost track of time and conversation.

-Do you feel me? - Haru pouted and looked at the man who sat calmly at the other side of his king-sized bed.

-yeah…- He said, not really sure of what he was supposed to 'feel', but whatever it was, it was probably better than telling her that he wasn't listening and watching her make a tantrum about it and hell no he wasn't in the mood for that shit.

-Hahi? Haru wasn't expecting you to understand how it feels to have menstrual cramps. Honestly, Haru thought you would say that it wasn't a big deal, but I guess you're really comprehensive after all…

Hibari mentally punched himself.

Before Haru could keep saying things that would probably make the ex-prefect jump off the roof, her brand new iPhone8S –Christmas present from Yamamoto… such a nice guy- started to vibrate. She quickly picked up the call.

-Hello? Kyoko-chan?

_-Where are you? Tsu-kun has been looking for you like he's desperate. He made all his guardians stop doing whatever they were doing to go and try to find you, but as usual, I was the only one smart enough to actually call you and ask you where you are. –_Kyoko sounded a bit worried. Probably because Tsuna had made it seem so urgent and important, but she couldn't retain a small giggle. Felt good to be more competent than those almighty guardians his boyfriend was so proud of.

-Uh… right. Haru is with a friend right now. I'll be with Tsuna-san in a few minutes.- She hung up and turned to Hibari. –Haru has to go. If you want I can come back later and we can talk some more! Oh and I'll bring food~

-That won't be necessary. I'll try to get some sleep now.

-Oh, ok.- She grinned and jumped off the bed. When she got to the door, she turned around to face Hibari again. –Hibari-san, thank you so much for listening to my crap.. Haru feels a lot better now. You're the best friend a girl could ask for.-

There weren't many things that could take the cloud guardian by surprise. This was quickly rising to the first point of the list.

He was hated by many, feared by more. He could cooperate with whoever he pleased, and destroy who ever got in his way. When it came to women, he wasn't the most experienced, but thought of them as troublesome, so why bother? He was a carnivore between herbivores and people who didn't even classify as that. He was a man of few words who needed nothing and no one but himself. How many times had he been called a monster? A beast, a cold blooded criminal, a demon and all you might wish. But 'friend'? Never. Only one had dared to call him so, and he wasn't very fond of the fool. Yet somehow, he had ended up working for Sawada Tsunayoshi. At some point of her messed up speech, the brunette had mentioned that deep down, he probably wanted to have friends but just didn't know how to do it. Stupid. He would never fall so low and relate to other people. But for some reason, now that he knew that he had her, someone that could be considered a friend –in a very weird way, but a friend after all- he felt… something. Something he didn't know it could be felt, but it felt good.

xXx

-Haru where the hell were you that none of my guardians could find you? Have you always been so good at hide-and-seek?

Tsuna looked at his friend as he gestured her to take a seat next to him on his favorite sofa.

-Haru was all this time in Hibari-san's room. Are you seriously trying to tell me that none of your men who are perfectly capable of doing everything even considered the possibility that Haru was with Hibari-san?

-You know… Hibari's territory is kinda off-limits. What were you doing with him anyways?

-Hahi… nothing really… -She couldn't possibly tell him that all they did was insult him for hours.

Tsuna got up from his comfortable seat and skipped over to his desk –yes, like a little girl- ready to search for a single piece of paper in the middle of his mountains of unfinished work. When he found it –five whole minutes of searching- he took his favorite calligraphy pen –also a Christmas present- and handed it to the brunette.

-Haru! I need you to do this test! It's just a few questions and it's quick but it's very important so you'll do it weather you want it or not~!- He said with the innocent smile of a child opening his birthday presents.

Haru looked down at the paper and froze at sight of the content. It was like a test, obviously made by Tsuna and his unmistakable handwriting, but damn with the questions. The first one was '_what do you like the most in a man?_' followed by '_does size matter?_' and honestly, Haru stopped reading when she reached the question '_which one of my guardians has the best ass? _'

-Tsuna-san… what is the meaning of this? –She glared at him the best way she knew.

-Well… -Tsuna couldn't find the right way of explaining himself without making Haru feel like punching a hole through his face. –I'm… I'm just curious?

The brunette took a deep breath and started writing something in the paper, with Tsuna –as happy as a puppy- trying to look over her shoulder to catch a glimpse at the answers.

As soon as she finished writing, she slammed the paper on the desk and stormed out of the room. Tsuna grabbed it to see what she had answered only to find a simple sentence: '**_if you don't quit this I'll become a lesbian and make Kyoko-chan leave you for me'_**

This was going to be hard for Tsuna. He could just tell.

* * *

**And here's the next chapter~ **

**Honestly I wasn't planning to continue this but all the positive feedback really made me want to keep writing :) Thanks a lot for all the reviews and favorites~ **

**So yeah... idk what else to say. I'll try to upload soon ouo**


	3. Family is who you watch kinky porn with

Rokudo Mukuro had entered the mansion quite triumphantly that day. It was a very special day after all. He had that suspicious smirk covering his face that meant something had gone terribly well.

The man had been out for two days in a mission. It was an easy one, so to make it less boring, as soon as he was done with it, just for fun, he possessed some dude who just happened to be there. His victim had coincidentally been a porn star who was in the middle of filming a movie so the mist guardian finally cleared his curiosity of how it must feel like to get a blowjob from two girls at the same time while some big black sexy dude fucked him in the ass.

He had blackmailed the director into giving him a DVD, so when he walked around humming his annoying favorite song ('Pon Pon Wei Wei Wei' it was) everyone could perfectly see a small box popping out of his jacket with the label '_Lord of the tits'._ Tsuna, the _oh so naïve_ Tsuna, didn't read fast enough to finish the sentence and thought it was just a blue-ray copy of the Lord of the Rings.

-Mukuro, what is that? Do you mind if we watch it?

-Kufufu, of course, Tsunayoshi-kun… I am the main character so I was planning to have you all watch it~.

Like I said before, it was a special day: the day where the entire family gathered for some fun group activity as a way to keep the bonds or some of that shit. Around 3 in the afternoon, the whole family (except for Hibari and Lambo, who was still at school) had their eyes stuck to the screen. Nobody was surprised to see that if was nothing decent –I mean, it was Mukuro who had it- and nobody even looked away or left. Everyone seemed quite ok with sharing an hour and thirty minutes of kinky bad porn.

For Hibari, it was also a very special day. It was that day of the month when he would occasionally show up where the rest of the family was and try not to bite anyone to death. I suppose I don't have to explain this scene, right? It all gets bloody as soon as Hibari complains about the indecorous scene and Mukuro responds something like: _"You're just jealous because at your age you still can't get laid" _

[WARNING: Tonfas are made of hard and painful material. Kids, never say this stuff to someone who owns a pair.]

Two years ago, Tsuna and the rest would have gone crazy trying to stop those two from destroying pretty much everything around them, but at this point in life, they just didn't care anymore. They would all just sit and watch while the girls went to the kitchen and make some popcorn –because even if they were incredibly strong and powerful men, none of them knew how to use Giannini's super-neo-Amstrong-canon-microwave-3001 and a pair of cute and innocent looking girls could make bullets with the thing-. These fights were so normal, that there was nothing weird anymore about having to dodge illusionary elephants and/or genitals. Then, Hibari would pull out his box weapon and someone would start singing –really out of tune- 'Can you feel the love tonight' and that was how life in the Vongola mansion was during the peaceful times. And the guys had the nerve to say that the Varia were crazy…

xXx

Haru walked trough dark halls with a game of Monopoly under her arm and a frown in her face. Everything she and Kyoko had planned for that day had gone to hell because one idiot decided he wanted to star in a porn movie and another idiot decided no one should get to see it. She opened the door of Hibari's room furiously. Well, at least she tried. It was locked.

-Hibari-san! Haru knows you're in there! Come out!

Silence.

She was being ignored.

-Haru can hear you snore! You're faking! You never snore!

No answer.

Third attempt.

-If you don't come out right now Haru will bite you to death!

The door opened. The taller man looked down to meet her gaze.

-I'd love to see you try.

-At least I got you out- The brunette said with a triumphant smile and invited herself in.

-What do you want? - He closed the door again and sat on the corner of his bed.

-Haru just wants to scold you a little and then we can play monopoly, ok?

Hibari couldn't help it and raised a brow. What the hell was this woman on?

-Just for your information, Haru and Kyoko-chan have been cleaning YOUR mess for the past two hours because the rest of you failed project of Mafiosi decided to run away from your mess so we had to do the whole cleaning by ourselves when it wasn't even our responsibility, but since you bunch of losers can't even spell the word 'broom'… I hope you're happy.- She pouted.

Hibari was doing his best not to laugh. First of all, this was none of his business. No one had told them to clean anything, so it was their fault for wanting to do it. Also, this woman thought she looked threatening with that attempt of glare she had… it was actually kind of cute. After a deep breath, Haru continued her lecture.

-Exactly what is your problem with Mukuro-san? Haru understands he can be a bit weird and annoying sometimes but there's no need for violence or murder attempts! Why can't you two just talk about it and work out your problems? You could even become friends!

-I don't need that pineapple as a friend. Just you is more than enough.

Haru smiled at his response. It wasn't what she expected, but at least he considered her a friend too, and that was nice to know.

-Even so… you're just causing problems. Is it really so hard to try and get along with Mukuro-san? Even if you just do that while you're inside the mansion…

-That's impossible.

-Oh can't you just do that? Do it for me~? Friends do stuff for each other, right? Haru will get you something in return~

He hesitated for a second. Haru was staring at him intensely. That stare that said: '_if you don't agree I'll poison your food and spit on your drink' _

_ -_I guess I could give it a try…- He was going to regret this so much later.

-Yay! In the end, you're just a big baby, right Hibari-san~? –Not necessary to explain that the man was not happy at all with that comment, before he had the time to bark at her (not literally…) she moved forward and hugged him. If he said he saw that coming, he would be horribly lying.

The girl's arms were so thin around his neck it seemed as if they would break if he moved, and the pleasant scent of her shampoo was quickly surrounding him and intoxicating him. It was painful to admit, but she had perfectly paralyzed him for a moment.

xXx

Tsuna leaned back on his chair and rubbed a frozen steak over his now purple and bruised eye. He swore to himself it was the last time he would ask Mukuro to behave in a good way. Next time he had to deal with his guardian's bullshit, he will just grab the taller man by his hair extensions and drag him away to the dog' house, leaving him there for the night so he could think about what he did to deserve that treatment. Oh! Oh! And also, no dinner that day and pineapples for breakfast for the rest of the week!

Oh god he was starting to think like Reborn…

But somehow, it was better than having to deal with Hibari… thank goodness Haru had volunteered to go and see him by herself…. Wait, what? Why the heck would Haru want to do that? Was she really as stupid as Gokudera said or was she having a death wish? But now that he thought about it, the other day she had been with Hibari too, and she had the facial expression of someone who had just been treated like a queen. Did this mean that Hibari, the Caucasian Hulk, wasn't mean and violent with Haru? There was actually a scary possibility that he was even 'nice' to her. And Haru didn't mind being around him at all… this was fishy… very, very fishy…

-Dame-Tsuna~- Oh fuck. That unmistakable voice…

-C-come in, Lambo… how was school today?

A teenage boy walked into Tsuna's office, throwing his school bag carelessly to a corner of the room and shaking a paper and proudly slamming a paper on the boss' desk.

-What is this?- Tsuna looked down.

-The great Lambo got a score of 69 out of 100 in his math test! You can go ahead and praise me and buy me a new X-Box.

-That's great Lambo, good job… but you know that you need better grades than that if you want to go to college…- Tsuna knew the kid was very smart, but he was too lazy to do anything and failed almost every class.

-Tsk… you could at least be a little proud. Haru-nee would buy me something as a reward…

-Lambo, you don't even care about this, don't you? You just want free stuff… If you want to buy something get a part-time job and pay for it yourself.

-Where is Haru-nee, by the way?

-Would you not ignore me, please?... eh? Haru? She's with Hibari-san…

And then, Tsuna had an idea. He was always so busy he had forgotten already how it felt to have those.

-Lambo, if you do me a favor I'll buy you anything you want…

-Count me in!

xXx

-That dame-Tsuna wants me killed…- Lambo said quietly to himself as he did his best to pass unnoticed by Hibari's men.

Did he have the face of a spy? Sure, Tsuna wouldn't survive if he did this himself, but Lambo was going to sue his boss for child abuse if he got any damage.

When Tsuna asked him to spy on what Hibari and Haru were doing, the boy thought his boss had finally gone crazy for good. Just the evidence he needed to prove that overworking was not good, but he didn't say anything or he would have been smacked in the head and told that he didn't do any work at all.

Lambo managed to reach Hibari's door completely safe. Looks like there was still a God, after all. He tried to look through the door knob. No avail. It was a Japanese styled door, so he might as well forget about trying to peep. The other option was hearing what was going inside. As soon as he placed his ear near the door, he heard Haru's soft voice from the inside.

-Ah… Hibari-san... no… don't touch there….

Well. That was rather unexpected.

-It's ok… just let me do…

Hibari's voice this time. What the fuck was going on there? Those are not the sort of things a pubescent dirty-minded boy should be listening to.

-A little harder…. There…yeah…

-Miura… Don't be so loud…

-Hahi… sorry…. –That was followed by something that sounded like a moan, but Lambo couldn't be sure. –Faster….

-I'm coming…. –That was it. If there was something Lambo didn't need, was the idea of Hibari ejaculating inside his beloved Haru-nee.

He quickly stepped away from the door with a furious blush on his face and ran all the way to Tsuna's office.

-TSUNA!

-HIEEE! L-Lambo you scared me! What happened? Did you find out something?

-T-t-t-t-they… they're having…. Y-you know… they're… yeah… that….

-What are you saying? – Tsuna got up from his lovely chair and put all focus on Lambo's traumatized face.

-They're having sex…. - Lambo turned around and left. –I'll go do my homework.

The following second seemed like a million years. Tsuna didn't know what surprised him the most: the fact that Lambo was actually going to do his goddamn homework, or that fact that Haru was fucking his strongest guardian in the room right under his office.

He felt stupid for not noticing [even if he was wrong] that Haru and Hibari had feelings for each other. It had to be a matter of feelings, because neither of the two would ever sleep with someone they didn't love. But why wouldn't they say anything? Maybe they were shy… but Haru and shy were not two words that could be easily put in the same sentence. The point was that he was Haru's friend, and it was painful that she wouldn't tell him something so important. Kyoko probably knew and she hadn't told him either… these women would be the hell of him.

The young boss made up his mind in that precise instant. He would do all he could to make Haru's relationship with Hibari work. Even if he had to learn how to play the violin so he could play for them while they were having a romantic dinner with candles and stupidly expensive wine.

Little did he know, though, that actually, Haru was just teaching Hibari how to play Legend of Zelda, and by '_I'm coming'_ he meant '_I'm going to the Boss' dungeon now, shut up and let me play In peace, I know how to do this shit.' _

xXx

**Welp, I finally decided to write this~ =u= Actually, I had no idea of how to continue this fic, and then, this morning I thought that Mukuro would make a great porn star and somehow this came out… you can kill me if you want OTL im so sorry….**

**Thank you so much to all of you who send reviews~ I really appreciate them and I'm glad someone actually likes this piece of shit :3 I'll do my best and make a proper next chapter…**


	4. Rumors spread like bird flu

Have you ever been 200% done? Tired of other people's bullshit? Yes?

Well you should perfectly understand how Gokudera Hayato felt that day.

It was May first and, apart from the fact that everyone was being an annoying bitch with their stupid spring allergies, it was time to buy birthday presents, because in the Vongola household, every single birthday or festivity had to be celebrated. No objections admitted. So everyone had to buy a present for whoever's birthday it was. The tenth, of course, was very busy, especially around that time of the year, so he would make a list of what he had in mind and Gokudera, as the perfect right-hand-man he is, would buy it instead of him. He never really minded doing this kind of thing. It was like a day-off for him, and he really could use one of those, because he had more paperwork than anyone, and when some of his fellow guardians decided they didn't fucking feel like doing their goddamn job, guess who was stuck with filling papers and writing reports that he didn't have to do in the first place? Yeah… him.

But back to the present buying, this year, he would have rather doing the paperwork of all the guardians together. I mean, usually, there were no problems. He would go to the mall with his tenth's list, buy what he had to buy, and sometimes, he would find Ryohei or Yamamoto buying stuff too and the three would end up getting drunk in some cheap bar. But this year, there was a problem. A huge one, by the way.

It was that list.

That goddamn list,

No… it couldn't have been the same stuff from other years, like –_Get Haru-chan some cake and a dress, and for Hibari-san I'll just make one of those '_bite to death_' coupons that he likes so much- _No. This year, it said exactly this:

_[Buy something sexy for Haru, you have good taste in that… and condoms for Hibari-san because we all know that he's too shy to buy them himself J Dino said he would get him some toys, if you know what I mean…]_

And he knew what that meant. He knew what that meant perfectly and he didn't like it at all. In fact, the simple thought made him want to throw up. With all due respect for the tenth, there was no way in hell he was going to buy condoms for another man that he didn't even like to begin with! He would much rather getting tampons, and that realization caused the man a slow, painful and silent mental breakdown right in the spot.

xXx

The next day, somehow, everyone was talking –more like gossiping –about Haru and Hibari and whatever relationship they had. It went somehow like this:

Gokudera asked Tsuna about the list, and the young boss told him what Lambo had said to him a few days ago. The storm guardian, shocked by the information, told Yamamoto about how 'those two' were sharing a bed. The taller man must have not caught the double sense, for he commented to Ryohei how 'those two' were living together. Ryohei extremely told his little sister, who was not any less surprised than everyone else and after a long night thinking about it, did what all girls do, and reached the conclusion that those two made a perfect couple and that they should get married. Chrome confused the 'should get married' for a 'are going to get married' and told the news to Mukuro, who was on the phone with Byakuran, who yelled it to Shoichi trough the interphone of the Milliefiore headquarters, thus letting the entire famiglia to know, and from mouth to mouth, everyone involved with the mafia world had in mind that 'those two' were on a very serious relationship.

But hey, it's a secret…

xXx

Out of everyone who made part of the misunderstanding, Kyoko was the only one that felt devastated, apart from shocked in the most pure form of said feeling –she was more surprised about the fact that that even the most important Mafiosi had nothing better to do than gossip around like middle school girls, than about the gossip itself-. The girl just couldn't believe that after all this time being friends; the brunette wouldn't tell her something so important. They had gone through so much together, and even with after the biggest quarrels *ehem*Tsuna*ehem* they would hug and still be friends as if nothing had ever happened. She was disappointed to know that her best friend had kept something so big as a secret, but just like with everything else, they were going to talk about this, whether Haru liked it, or not.

She wore some old training pants and a white T-shirt two sizes bigger and grabbed some pop-corn before installing herself in the other girl's room, as if she owned it. When Haru opened the door a few hours later, she couldn't suppress a scream.

-Hahi! K-Kyoko-chan! You scared me! What are you doing here?!

-Haru-chan, I've been thinking, and I realized that it's been a while since we last did a girls night, you know?-she said with a blank expression.

-Hahi… you're right… but just the two of us? –Haru was getting slightly confused. She knew something was wrong when her friend made that face.

-Well, yeah… but we can just occupy the living room and the kitchen and not let the boys in. That's always fun~

-True. There's nothing like annoying the hell out of Gokudera-san…

And in less than ten minutes, the living room and the kitchen had become the girls' property.

xXx

Kyoko was lying on the couch, facing the ceiling and with her right hand shoved into the pop-corn bowl. After two corny movies they didn't really pay attention to, she decided to go straight to the point.

-What is this thing with you and Hibari and why didn't you tell me? What happen to the part where we tell each other everything?

-Hahi? What are you talking about?

-People are saying things, you know? About you two… and about how you're sleeping together…

-WHAT? Who told you that!? That is so not true! Also, If Haru ever slept with Hibari-san the first thing I'd do after it would be telling you!

-Then why is everyone talking about that? Onii-chan told me and he would never lie about something like this.

-Well he got it all wrong! Wherever it is he got that from… Hibari-san and I are just friends, you know? –Haru sighed, not even bothering to cover the blush that was taking over her face.

-I know you two are friends now… but who are you trying to fool here? If you had the chance, wouldn't you do something with him? He is Hibari-san after all –This girl really knew how to make difficult questions, and she even did it with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle only she knew how to do.

-Hahi… W-well… No… I mean, he's just a friend... You know, kinda like with goldfishes… I would cry if he died, but I would never kiss him…

-Did you just call Hibari-san a goldfish? –She snorted. This was not the answer she expected.

-Pfff… This stays between us. If he finds out he'll kill me for sure

xXx

About the rumor, it lasted two more days. Hibari never knew. Nobody was brave enough to ask him about it. Haru went asking people and gathering information and investigating until she ended up –of course –in Tsuna's office. She basically told him that it was all a lie and made him apologize, and then proceeded to blackmail him into calling everyone who knew and explain that it was, in fact, false information.

Needless to say, Lambo had to return his X-Box and he was the one who did the calling and explaining.

The birthday parties went like every single year. Haru got to eat shitload of cake, and Hibari didn't deign to show up. The brunette saved him some cake though, but he probably didn't eat it and just fed it to Hibird. He wouldn't have minded having some chocolate cake, since she had gone through the bother of saving it just for him, but at the moment, he had more important things in mind. Things with first and last name: Vinnie Cabra.

xXx

_A week later_

-Hibari-san! –Haru was downstairs in Hibari's room. Again. This time, though, the room was completely empty and in perfect order.

-Kyo-san had to leave with Dino-san today. –Kusakabe came out of nowhere and gave Haru the fright of her life.

-Really? Where are they going?

-They have to see this guy in Italy. He seems dangerous, so Kyo-san is going, just in case.

-I see… Hibari-san must be very confident of himself if he left his tonfas behind…

She pointed at the bed, where a pair of tonfas rested, as if in a pedestal. Kusakabe turned pale in an instant. He couldn't believe that after all this time; Hibari still needed someone to check on him like a mother.

-It's ok, Haru will take them to him! He's in the airport, right?

-They must be almost getting there, and there's a lot of traffic… you'll never make it in time…

-No problem! Haru knows her ways.

And she knew her ways very well. Living with men really showed her how to use her feminine charms to get what she wanted, and if showing a nipple to stop traffic was necessary, there was no problem at all with it. So in less than 15 minutes she had reached a place that was an hour away. She was lucky to have found some nice police men that agreed to take here there ignoring speed limit as long as she stopped causing public disorder.

Haru got out of the car and started running past security guards –luckily she was quite fast because she was in the gymnastics club in middle school –and spotted Dino's blond hair just before they got into the plane.

-HIBARI-SAN!

The cloud turned around and saw the girl running towards him, while everybody around watched the scene and some girls even recorded it with their iPhones, probably expecting something cheesy.

-Hibari-san… thanks god… Haru found you…. You … you can't leave yet… -she was panting really hard from running.

Hibari ignored Dino's existence, as usual, and ran to where the brunette was. It all looked like that typical movie scene with a last minute love confession. He cupped her cheeks with both his hands and looked straight into her eyes, not noticing that they were being the center of attention.

-Hibari-san… Haru needs to tell you something really important…

-What is it?

And when the audience was getting excited about the whole thing, hoping to hear an _'I love you'_ that they could explain later, Haru pulled two metal sticks from her bag.

-You forgot your tonfas…

-Right. Thank you.

People just turned around in disappointment. There was a collective '_fuck this shit' _in between the crowd, and Dino, who was enjoying the moment more than anyone, facepalmed in defeat.

xXx

Many years of biting herbivores to death, had helped Hibari with his self-control. Now he could last an entire flight without snapping, even if Dino was next to him getting constantly on his nerve.

-Haru-chan is really cute, don't you think? –The Cavallone boss tried desperately to establish some conversation.

There was no response. Hibari was good at ignoring people.

-Do you think she has a boyfriend~?

Silence.

-Kyouya… would it really hurt you so much to answer me?

-Shut up.

-Oh come on… There's a kid kicking my seat since the flight started and if I don't talk to someone to distract myself I'll go crazy.

-Aren't you already?

-That was mean…

Dino sighed and turned around, hoping the annoying brat would stop. But since we all know Dino is not precisely the luckiest guy on earth, let's not act surprised that the boy ignored him too, and when the blond tried to talk to the kid's dad, that man turned out to be some Indian dude that spoke no lick of Italian, Japanese, English or any language Dino could kinda communicate in. At some point, he even tried to sell the Italian an iPad, for no apparent reason. And the kid still wouldn't stop kicking the chair.

Dino was about to start crying when Hibari sighed and turned around. He stared into the kid's eyes, and the kid looked back. There were a few seconds of silence, and then, out of nowhere, the kid looked down, stopped kicking Dino's chair and started doing something that seemed like math homework.

-How do you do that? –Dino was speechless.

Hibari barely looked at him and then proceeded to glue his stare into the window, slowly falling asleep with the view of the clouds from above.

xXx

**This is it so far~**

**I portrayed how rumors work with this very well and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise :3 So yeah… I kinda know how I want this to continue. I have it all planned out. I just don't know how to get there from here. Idk. **

**This Vinnie is going to be important later. Just saying. Btw, for those who don't know, his last name 'Cabra' means goat in Spanish and here saying 'estas como una cabra' translates to 'you're like a goat' that means 'you're fucking crazy' so just think about it =u=**

**Well. Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter ^^ All your reviews are lovely and motivating and appreciated, so yeah… I'll try to have the next chapter soon. **


	5. Drug dealing equals gardening

-And well?

The young boss leaned over the table and stared at Haru right into her eyes with that cute innocent smile of him that had made her fall in love with him ten years ago.

-Well what? –She put her fork full of spaghetti in her mouth and looked back at him with the same expression.

-Well do you miss him?

-Who?

-Hibari-san.

There was a moment of silence. This guy would never learn, would he? Haru didn't even want to think about how the hell her most trustworthy friend –apart from Kyoko, of course; she was always first- got into his tiny little puny mind that she was enough close to Hibari to actually miss him. First of all, because even if they were friends –or she liked to put it that way- it didn't mean at all that she couldn't live without him. Second, because the Vongola mansion was always full of traffic of people who went in and out and up and down and when someone was not around you just took a seat and waited for that person to come back, because that was one of the few rules: always come back alive.

But if she had to be honest, she was getting bored a lot now that he was not around. So bored that she started walking around in no specific direction every afternoon –and somehow end up in front of his room without noticing-.

-Well… maybe a little… but that's just because he's a friend. Don't get Haru wrong and fill your head with weird stuff.

Tsuna had, for the first time, achieved a small victory, but this was just a battle and the war had just begun.

-How come you two are so close suddenly?

Yeah… the taste of victory was sweet as honey and now that he caught his enemy off guard, he was not going to fuck it up and let the opportunity pass away. He would get all the information he could. Then he noticed he had just thought of the whole situation as a war and of Haru as an enemy and he felt like slapping himself.

-I don't know. It just happened, you know?

This was very open to interpretation…

-Haru let's play truth or dare!

-No.

-Why not?

-Because Haru knows you'll make me say things I don't want to say and do things I don't want to do!

-I'll be nice, I promise.

Well fuck. She discovered his plan. No messing with these women…

-Only if Haru gets to start.

-Ok. Go.

This was all she needed. If Tsuna was going to keep acting like such a little bitch, she was going to be a bitch too; one of the big ones. After all this time hanging out with the mafia, you learn their ways, whether you like it or not.

-Ok, Tsuna-san truth or dare?

The tenth stopped and thought about it for a moment. Haru had that defiant smile on her face and whenever she made that expression, it meant that shit was going down.

-T-truth…?

If he had dared to say dare she would have asked him to make out with Gokudera… or worse, tell Reborn that his sideburns were ugly –because she had done that to him once, and silly him, he actually went and did it. Obviously, Reborn kicked him straight into the hospital-.

-Who is Vinnie?

On second thought, the hospital sounded way better.

-I won't bother hiding this to you, Haru. I know it's a waste of time. Just tell me how do you know about Vinnie?

-Haru heard you talk about him. Who is this guy that you have to send your strongest guardian just to have a talk with him?

Tsuna sighed and got up from the chair. He gestured the girl to follow him into his office. He didn't really like sharing mafia information with the girls, but she had found out about him by herself, and there was no danger this time.

xXx

-Hey Kyouya, what's your favorite season of the year?

-Why is that relevant?

Hibari was angry. Furious. He was going to kill a dude as soon as he got off the plane. If the dude looked like Dino, even better. This asshole hadn't stopped talking in 4 hours and half, and the worst part is that there were 11 hours of flight left.

-Just tell me! Is it… spring, perhaps?

Oh fucking great. Now he was insinuating shit.

-It's fall. Now shut the fuck up if you don't want to 'fall' off the window.

-Haha Kyouya you don't have to be so violent. People will think we're criminals…

-Well, aren't we?

-Y-yeah… you're right…

Thirty seconds of silence. That was a new record. Hibari sighed in pure genuine happiness. Maybe he was finally done talking for good.

-What do you like best, brunettes or blondes?

He guessed wrong.

-I like you.

Yeah… that will shut him up. Dino's smile faded away completely and he turned his head away, unable of holding the skylark's gaze, mentally punching himself from the trauma of actually listening to his cute student saying something so… so… so not him.

Hibari opened his book –regretting enormously not bringing some music with himself- and started reading. Well, he just stared at the page without really reading, but the open book covered his smile of satisfaction –lovely sweet silence- and that was good enough for him. He just wanted to let his mind wander off for a while, and see where his train of thought would end. He and Haru did that a lot. They would start talking about some stupid subject she insisted in talking about, and then, somehow, they ended up discussing politics, religion, mafia-related stuff that she wasn't supposed to know about but she somehow knew better than him… He liked her way of thinking. For such and average girl, her opinions were certainly different, and she defended them perfectly. She would make a great lawyer. But that job was too boring for her… she was a lot livelier and she should do something less strict; besides, he couldn't imagine her in a law suit… how would she look like in one? Probably perfect. She always did. No matter what she was wearing she would always look great; whether she was in the most expensive night dress in the country or in a large old gray t-shirt… He knew, because she slept in one of those…

-Kyouya! Are you ignoring me bluntly now?!

Oh fuck. When did this guy start talking again? He didn't shut up not even under water, right?

-What are you thinking about that has you smiling like that?

Smiling? He was smiling? He was barely thinking about… oh… right.

-None of your business.

-Let me guess… massacre? Or maybe a special little woman?

As much as he hated to admit that, for once, the bucking bronco was right. A special little woman, indeed. How the hell he ended up thinking about Haru, only god knows.

-What do I have to do to get you to shut up?

-Just tell me, do you like Haru?

Hibari took a deep breath. He was getting tired of this bullshit.

-Listen. She's my friend and nothing more.

Dino's grin returned to claim its throne.

-A friend? I never thought I'd see the day when you considered someone a friend! I'm so proud of you! You're becoming slightly sociable! But let me tell you, Haru is a really cute girl that could have any guy with just a snap of her fingers and if you don't make a move fast she'll get with someone else, so I suggest you take the next step presto!

And then Hibari lost all his remaining patience and punched Dino in the throat. Yeah… now he would stop talking finally.

xXx

Haru looked at the picture in her hand. It was the one of a 20 year old boy. His hair was bright orange and his smile was simply perfect. Why was every Mafioso always like this, so young and handsome? Well… with some exceptions, of course, but what surrounded her perfectly followed that rule.

-So this Vinnie is just a drug dealer? That's it? He sells pot? You sent Hibari-san and Dino-san to see a guy that keeps plants in his basement? Just in case he's a threat? What's he going to do? Spray you with insecticide!?

-Haru… drug dealing is not a synonym for botanic, you know? This brat is the richest guy in Italy, and it's all dirty money and somehow, nobody knows about him except for those involved in this world. Just so you know, he owns every airport in the country, most of the casinos, two hospitals in Rome and Pepe Grillo works for him.

-Who's that?

-I don't know. That's what Gokudera-kun said.

Haru couldn't keep her eyes away from this picture. She had a bad feeling about all this, but when she looked at the picture, she didn't see him as a bad person. Maybe because he had the face of a child, and that is why Tsuna didn't trust him probably.

-Tsuna-san… is Hibari-san going to be ok?

-Yeah… Hibari is always ok.

But the truth is that, this time, he didn't know. There was a lot he hadn't told Haru, and he honestly did not know if this was going to end. It was all a big gamble after all. If it went well, it would be amazing, but if something went wrong, things would turn into a disaster, a catastrophe, a blood festival, and there was too much in game here. He couldn't possibly tell Haru any details, even if she would possibly hate him if anything happened, but it was for her sake. It was what Hibari had specifically told him to do. Protect her while he was away.

xXx

A young man stands in his airport. It just so happens that today, the 30th of May, is this young man's first meeting with the Vongola. Though it was two months ago was given information about this family, it is only today he will be meeting one of them in person.

His name is Vinnie. That's it. Just Vinnie. And yes, he owns the airport, so in honor of his special guests, today there were no delayed flights or lost suitcases at all.

He was sitting in the floor, like a kid would do, and there was a constant noise of gum being popped coming out of his mouth. Nobody seemed to care about him. It was just normal. Or maybe, people were always so busy thinking about themselves and their stuff and urgent needs that they never took the time to take a break, look around, and notice that there are, in fact, other individuals in the world too. He wore an ugly red sweater with the Kit Kat slogan in huge yellow letters in the back, and his nails were painted in an annoying bright red, as if he was trying to tell us something… other than that, he was normal. Well… other than that and the cat ears he had on his head.

In conclusion, as soon as Hibari saw him, he knew it was meant to be. He was meant to beat the life out of this douche bag.

xXx

The weather in Italy was painfully perfectly sunny; unlike in Japan, where a thunderstorm blocked all communication. Haru just lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had absolutely nothing to do.

Hibari was probably already in Rome… it was probably night there… he was probably out on bars with Dino-san… and here she was, staring at her ceiling. Yay! So fun! Ugh…

Kyoko was at Hana's house with her brother, Yamamoto was also on a mission with Mukuro, Lambo was still in school and Tsuna was working. Then there was Gokudera. He had nothing to do either, but he was on his man-period so it was better to stay away from him for a while. She still didn't know why he was so stressed lately. She had heard him yelling at the phone in Italian that morning, and that was the funniest thing ever, because the person he was yelling at wasn't even Italian, it was the guy from Domino's who refused to bring pizza because of the weather, and after the third time telling him –more like yelling at him- that it was just 'drizzling' –it wasn't- Gokudera snapped and started shouting in his mother language. He did that a lot when someone got on his nerves, and for some reason, doing that was very easy since last month.

She turned around and grabbed her phone. The level of remaining battery was almost as much as the money left: not much. She decided it was a good moment to spend them both and send a text to the other side of the world.

[_Hibari-san! Hi, how's it going? I miss talking to you. Take care and bring me a souvenir when you return 3]_

That was normal, right? Just a text message to a friend that casually ended with a heart… well, even if it meant something he would never notice it. Hibari, in these matters, was just terrifyingly dense. But even more terrifying was the reply she got a few minutes later.

_[I miss you a lot bella 3 I'll get you anything you want~ I love you*wink wink*]_

And right when she was about to start freaking out, she got another message.

_[Stupid horse took my phone. Sorry if he bothered you. Bye.]_

Yeah… that was the Hibari she knew and liked the best…

xXx

The following Sunday, Hibari came back. Things had gone well apparently, because he was as calm and harmless as a little lamb. He even got Haru a souvenir, much to her surprise because she never really expected receiving one, even less an expensive looking gold necklace. When Tsuna asked him about Vinnie, his only response was 'herbivore'. So yeah… things had gone well and the name Vinnie would probably not come out in a conversation again or at least for quite a while.

Dino though had a few bruises…

As soon as the cloud guardian had his long relaxing and usual nap, Haru was back in his room making noise. He told her she was annoying and loud, but he never kicked her out or anything so she just assumed it was his way of showing affection. There was just one problem she needed to take care of, and she was on her own.

During the days of boredom, Tsuna had been more persistent than ever. He seemed so interested in Haru's love life that he looked like one of those old ladies that always watch their soap opera at 5 in the afternoon with their tea and only talk about how hot Juan Francisco Fernando Ramirez de la Rosa Gimenez Lopez de la Salvaguardilla is. To get rid of his annoying questions, Haru had to do a small tiny sacrifice.

A blind date.

She had agreed on one, and the thing is that Tsuna was going to choose who he date was, but it didn't matter because she was not going to show up, and if the young boss forced her, she would run away and leave as soon as possible. But honestly, it was hard to tell what version of the date could go worse, because from what she had heard, there were two options in Tsuna's little brain. The first one was Hibari. I won't explain why that won't end up well, I guess it's obvious. The second one was picking a random but good-looking stranger on the street, and if she ran away it would be just plain rude… she was screwed.

But hey, that's what you get for playing truth or dare with a mafia boss. Or you lose, or you lose.

xXx

**ok this is it so far =u= I wanted to update either today or tomorrow because I'll be out of town until Sunday night so idk I wanted to write, ok? **

**Anyways, Vinnie, yes, this guy… he's an OC I just made up. I know some people don't really like OCs but this is a completely minor character and he's not even paired with anyone and he has a very important role in the plot unless I change my mind *which I do very often* and he ends up just being there for no apparent reason and in that case just forget about him *insert thumbs up here***

**About the blind date, I'll leave it up to you eue Just tell me a character, any character, he doesn't even has to be from khr (I'll probably know who he is, I have no life). Just not Hibari, I have other plans for that baby uwu Unless, of course, I change my mind.**

**So yeah… thanks for reading and I hope you liked this messy chapter :)**


	6. The fine arts of stalking

**Haru's POV**

According to my watch, it was 7:05 pm. If I had known it wouldn't rain after all, I wouldn't have brought an umbrella. I didn't really want to come, but Tsuna-san insisted so much I didn't have a choice, so I tried to be really late and maybe the guy would get tired of waiting and leave, but I'm one of those few persons who hate being unpunctual so, in the end, I'm only 5 minutes late to my blind date. My nerves are getting up my throat, as if they try to choke me. Yamamoto-san told me to look at the bright side, that maybe it would be a good date, and I'll finally find love… but I still have my doubts. Ryohei-san also told me to look at the bright side: I'm not going on a date with Hibari-san.

That's probably the only thing I'm relieved about. I know for sure he won't be around to ruin anything. When I was leaving I saw him very occupied with one of his favorite outdoor activities: burying corpses in the garden with Mukuro-san. He asked me where I was going.

-Haru has a date. –He narrowed his eyes at my response.

-With who?- And that was Mukuro-san, already sticking his nose into other people's business.

-I don't know. It's a blind date.

Hibari-san looked down and kicked the half dug terrain underneath his feet, effortlessly breaking the last layer of earth that covered his beloved hole of blood, bones and decomposing entrails. –Someone should tell those two that burying all their victims in the same hole is, for obvious reasons, not a brilliant idea.

Luckily enough, as the two were busy taking care of the new corpse who would be living in our garden from now on, I managed to run away from them and any other unwanted question. Not so luckily enough, I'm going to have dinner with a total stranger.

I take a deep breath as I open the door of the restaurant. I look for him with my eyes, hoping that he's not anywhere around, but I guess, as usual, I'll have to deal with the circumstances. I see someone rising from his chair and waving at me with a shy smile.

-You must be Haru, right?

Oh my god. How can I be so stupid!? How could I not recognize him before!? I see his face every day in magazine covers! Someone hold me, I think I'm going to faint… I'm actually standing right in front of Kise Ryota…

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

Juan Gonzalez was his name. The guy had a wife and two daughters who definitely won't miss him and not much more than that. Total herbivore. I hate to agree with the pineapple but he deserved to die, and he did. He died the way he lived; like a rat. In a few weeks we'll be cleaning the hole before it starts to stink too much and I hate having to see the guy's half rotten face again. I probably won't recognize him, though. I'm not good at remembering people's faces, but at least I won't forget his name. I perfectly remember the full name of those I have killed. It's the least I can do, right? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not entirely heartless… yet. For some time, even I doubted of that. I saw me like everyone else did and I, to myself, was no more than a frivolous, blood-thirsty, heartless monster. A man whose reason to live was death and whose death was his desire of living.

Many times I have thought of ending this –here's why I always hang around in tall places. You know, just in case. - It's tiresome that every single person looks at you and either runs away or sees you as something unreachable, inhuman, as if they were perfect the way they are. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I feel lonely or anything. If I did, I could just smile and stop biting people to death, and socialize and all that waste of time, right? Well no. I won't. I don't need anybody. After being by myself all these years, I grew strong on the inside as well. In the end, my life couldn't be better than the way it already is. But still…

That's the only reason I work for Sawada Tsunayoshi. He actually treats me like an equal –and because he's like a cute little animal most of the time- and as if I was part of this so called family of his. But back to the point I was trying to make here, there is only one reason why I haven't jumped off the roof out of pure boredom yet.

Haru.

She… I don't know how to explain it… she makes me happy. She shows up when I haven't called her but want to see her, she hugs me without my permission in those moments where even a monster like me needs a form of affection. She's the only friend I have and the only friend I need. Unlike Sawada or Bucking Bronco, she didn't approach me for mafia business or any of that shit, but because she wanted to, and to think that someone so beautiful in every aspect like her would actually want to be close to someone like me… I don't even know how to feel. It's like the tale of the Beauty and the Beast, except for the romantic ending. Haru is my best friend and it's already perfect the way things are with her. She's precious to me, so I need to protect her. That's why I'm here now.

A blind date… is she retarded? Does she have any idea of what sort of depraved jerk could be in front of her? What if the guy makes her feel uncomfortable? What if he tries to kill her? Or worse, KISS her!? She's so innocent and cute and doesn't know how to defend herself and for the first time in my life, I'm actually worried about someone. I swear that's the only reason why I'm following her tonight with a long coat, an 'I love New York' cap, a fake moustache and sunglasses –it surprisingly works because she hasn't recognized me-. I swear.

Anyways, there she is. She seems… well, surprised. Whatever, let me take a look at the guy… I hope he's ugly… oh fuck damn it, curse you Sawada, he's hot… you're shark meat after this.

* * *

I didn't know, ok? If I had known that Vongola prisons were like hell on earth I wouldn't have locked so many people in them. The worst part, is that I'm tied with a rope that itches a lot, only because I might have accidentally hit a few allies of the family on my way home. It's not my fault, ok? It was that guy…

I was just having my espresso on the table next to hers, keeping my eye on the douche bag. I knew the guy. I've seen him before and I've heard things that I don't like about him. He's that kind of guy who has everything a woman wants: good looks, six-pack, easy-going attitude, fame, money, good at sports, blond… he probably has a small dick anyways, he can't be perfect. Why would my Haru want to hang out with a loser like him when she already has Yamamoto at home? At least he's not a total herbivore, but this Kise… I don't like him in the very least.

So yeah, when he tried to hold her hand I kinda lost it. He only wants her for her body and I can't let him go unpunished. She's so naïve… she just looked down and giggled, as if she was flattered… and then he even dared to pay for the food… he and his dirty trick. I just snapped, ok? All I wanted to do was bite him... no, KILL him to death until I had murdered the life out of him.

Then Sawada and the pineapple showed up out of nowhere and managed to tie me up before I got the chance of giving the guy what he deserved. I fought back, of course, so we ended up fighting outside surrounded by an annoying crowd taking pictures and videos that would end up on YouTube. Then the police showed up and, as the Mafiosi we are, we had to get away from there fast. Damn it. Don't get me wrong. I can easily handle both of them and even more, but I just couldn't focus, ok? I didn't even use my tonfas. I had to keep my eyes on Haru no matter what. I wouldn't forgive myself if that guy laid a hand on her while I was too busy getting carried away by my idiot instincts.

But now she hates me so maybe I should have just thought of not loosing.

Not like it matters anymore…

* * *

**Haru's POV. Again.**

WOW I'M FURIOUS! I don't even know who I'm madder at anymore! If Tsuna-san, or Hibari-san, or Mukuro-san or Kise-san! I DON'T KNOW! I just want to lock myself in my room and never come out again!

Tsuna-san is an idiot for making me go on a date with another idiot like Kise-san and Mukuro-san and Hibari-san are also idiots for ruining it all right when it was starting to go well. I think I'm giving up on guys for good. Girls are prettier anyways. I am so making out with Kyoko-chan first, just to get back at Tsuna-san…

Kise-san though… He seemed like such a nice guy, but his head was full of air! All he talks about is basketball and some Kurokocchi and he's even a few years younger than me and I'm not sure if I'm into that. But seriously, he was completely oblivious to anything that isn't sport. If I wanted to spend my evening with a guy talking about famous athletes who I don't know I would have just gone to have a few drinks with Yamamoto-san. At least Hibari-san is smart and knows stuff and you can actually maintain a normal conversation with him; shame that he's so violent most of the time. I actually feel like talking to him, just to feel a bit less retarded, but I won't. I refuse to even look at him until he apologizes with flowers, chocolate and a giant teddy bear.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

To be honest, this has absolutely nothing to do with me so I don't know what I'm doing here, ok? There is no version of this story where my name shows up, but since I'm the right-hand-man and it's my job to know absolutely everything that happens –what am I? a 50 year old woman that loves to gossip!?- everyone who wants to know, comes to me. I'm fucking sick and tired of telling the same shit. Fuck, I need to smoke…

Ok, so this is what I know. The stupid woman is a nosy bitch who's always trying to solve other people's problems. The baseball idiot says I should be nice to her because she got us together and without her we would have never… well, you know. But she's still an annoying and loud woman who meddles into the tenth's business. So the tenth, since he's such an amazing and fair and generous man, wanted to do something for her and got her on a date with a male model and basketball player. She better be happy that the tenth does all that just for her.

The thing is that Hibari, that bastard, decided to start acting like a fucking brat who can't get away from his mother's tits and now he's totally brain-washed by her. He's starting to get all possessive and there were some rumors about them too but I've always known they were fake **(LIES)**

Anyways, I don't know what his fucking problem is. Is he in love or something? He followed the stupid woman all the way to the restaurant and wanted to beat the crap out of the other guy. What jealousy does to people… Thankfully, the tenth was there to save the day and stop him from doing something crazy that would get OUR name all over the media, but the bastard put up a fight and the stupid woman saw everything. She apologized to her date and they'll never see each other again. She was really mad at all of us, but I can kinda understand that. I would be furious if some idiot decided to ruin some of my precious time with Yamamoto… oh, yeah, I forgot… Mukuro was there too…

So now I have to be telling this stuff to everybody I know because there isn't one single person who doesn't ask me why the heck we have Hibari locked in our basement and all tied up.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mukuro always said the same thing when he watched TV, because he always watched the same channel at the same hour. The man particularly liked to watch the news on channel 5 because they were always about crimes, very explicit, and the guy who spoke was a sarcastic asshole. Mukuro always complained, though –which is why no one understood why, if he complained so much, he insisted in keep watching-. The mist guardian would always make an unwanted comment on how things had changes, and how a crime of that level deserved so much more years in prison, how justice had gone soft, about how instead of '230 years of jail' they should just shut the fuck up and say 'penal servitude for life', but above all things, he complained about the cells.

-Are you fucking telling me that I spent 20 years in a fish tank when I was a kid and this guy who killed and raped half the female population gets a water mattress, a Wii U and a Plasma TV!? Are you serious!? –And the thing is, he had a point.

That's why, to please him, the Vongola prison was entirely designed by him. It was a custom-made dungeon similar to hell itself, or so he said. The temperature was -9ºC and the floor was made of poison cooking –courtesy of Bianchi-. The scent of the air was the one that could also be found in a men's public toilet and there were wasps just casually flying around like they owned the place. Last but not least, the walls were made of Kohl: a material developed by Verde that caused the sound to be heard 10 seconds after being produced.

Of course, they couldn't just leave Hibari there –he would kill them all once he came out- so after 5 minutes, the just dragged him to the other side of the basement with the wines and all that stuff. Needless to say, he was still not happy. In fact, just to prove how happy he wasn't, he started biting stuff. –His hands were tied behind his back- so let's say there wouldn't be wine for a few months.

* * *

A petite woman made her way to where the alcohol was. It was late at night and everybody slept; everybody but her and the man she was looking for.

A flash of light aiming at his right eye was the last thing Hibari needed. He twitched for a moment, but as soon as he saw what was causing the disturbance he sat up straight. He didn't want to show his anger. Not to her.

-Hibari-san, can I come in? - But she was already in.

-What do you want?

-Haru just wants to talk.-She moved forward, agile in the darkness, careful that her naked feet wouldn't step on any broken piece of glass. She stopped in front of the man and crouched so her eyes could be at the same level as his. The skylark held her gaze. He couldn't look away from her. Neither could he look away from the huge shirt she wore as a pajama –it was his, by the way. But there is a story for that that shall be told later on-.

The brunette took a deep breath. She didn't know how he would react, but he was tied so there was nothing to lose.

-Haru wants to know why you followed me yesterday.

There was no response. At least by now she was used to this sort of behavior.

-Hibari-san, answer my question. Was there any need for you to follow me and pretty much ruin my day?

He still didn't answer and Haru was starting to get nervous. Not because of the silence, but because he was looking at her with those hungry puppy dog eyes that he knew so well.

-Hibari-san, are you my family? Are you my father or my brother?

Unsure of what that meant, he denied it with his head, still in silence.

-Well, are you my lover? My husband perhaps and I didn't know about it?

-N… no…- it was a shy 'no' but that was all he could say with his head lowered so she couldn't notice how the simple thought had made him slightly blush. Then, he remembered it was dark and felt really stupid.

-Then why is it relevant to you that Haru has a date?

The following minutes were like a staring contest where she was winning by far.

-I… I just wanted to protect… fuck I bit my tongue…

He kept his eyes fixated on hers, but it was taking too much effort. It was so hard for him to admit that he was worried about her that he even bit himself trying to say it. The brunette, instead, seemed quite pleased with the answer.

-I see… you should have said so, but there was nothing to worry about, and you should have been more discreet. Haru is still a bit mad at you…

-What do you mean there was no reason to be worried? Do you have any idea of what sort of pervert you could have been eating with?

-It's ok… Tsuna-san chose the date…

-Well Tsuna-san is an idiot, and so are you for being so reckless.- He didn't dare to look at her anymore. She was probably going to hate him even more after this.

-Haru isn't an idiot! Why do you think that Haru is incapable of taking care of herself!?

-Because you can't. Face it, you're a woman and you're weak. You need to be taken care of.

And that was it. Haru was not having any of that bullshit. She grabbed the nearest intact wine bottle and smashed it on Hibari's head with all her strength. He would be ok anyways… ok, angry and wet…

-Go to hell, Hibari-san! Stop acting like such a little kid!

He didn't say anything, nor did he look up. She was furious and he didn't feel like seeing her like that, even though he absolutely loved that side of her.

-Hibari-san, let's play a game.- She spoke, after calming herself down. –Haru will become stronger and useful for the family and every time Haru does something right or Tsuna-san praises me, you will come to the karaoke with me. What do you say?

What did he say? What was this girl, high? Plain stupid, just like Gokudera said? Why the hell would he want to go to the karaoke? But it still seemed interesting.

-Game on.

* * *

**ok, so I ended up not describing the date or anything… uhh I didn't really feel like it anyways and I got to where I wanted to get so it's ok. Thank you all for sending me suggestions, I ended up using Kise for this, because he's the kind of guy that's good with the ladies and who better than him to make Hibari go nuts? eue**

**So yeah, I know where I want this fic to go, I just don't know how to get there, so I'll be improvising a lot… but well, I've been improvising everything up till now so it doesn't matter.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it J**

**See you next update~**


	7. Do he got the booty?

The horoscope for Virgo said it was a good day to take a break and stop being so obsessive about order. That was a terrible mistake, because Gokudera and Ryohei (both from that sign) were probably the exact opposite of the word 'order'. That was quite obvious just by looking at their rooms, decorated with a bunch of furniture put together hoping it will make sense.

The horoscope for Libra, instead, announced a tough week. It was the right moment to trust those who never get trust enough, open your minds and understand that even the smallest ones can do the biggest things. Tsuna closed his newspaper and threw it in the bin. That stupid ass prediction actually made him think of his therapist.

It was a woman who could do miracles at her job, and Bianchi's best friend. She always told Tsuna and her other clients about how there was nothing more dangerous than a woman in love, and that women should be feared, and not protected, and treating them like an object was a terrible thing because bla bla bla. The only thing terrible was that Tsuna, at the young age of 21, had to visit a therapist every two weeks.

On their last meeting, Tsuna had been given a simple exercise to reduce stress: every time something stressed him, he had to write it down, and at the end of the day, he had to sleep in the bed of the person who had stressed him more, with that person next to him. 'That person' was usually Lambo, or worse, Mukuro.

After a long and tough night with his mist guardian, the young boss made the resolution that nothing would stress him ever again, and he was doing a fairly good job at keeping calm that day.

Then, everything changed when Haru showed up.

xXx

It was already Hibari's fifth aspirin in less than five minutes. To take him out of the basement while avoiding incidents, he had been injected sleeping pills for horses, and his body was reacting in the most terrible way to the drug.

For some reason not even he could understand, he was seating on the floor, leaning against his boss' office's wall. Maybe he was looking for something, or someone, but he was too tired to try and figure out what or who.

A pair of slender legs stopped in front of him and a squeaky voice he knew so well started to ring in his ears. He didn't understand what she was saying, ain't nobody got energy for that, besides, the sweet sound of her voice was horribly distracting him from his surroundings.

The girl sat next to him and stopped talking. She wasn't one who could spend much time with her mouth shut, but she could see how tired the man was, so she made an effort, smiled and caressed his hair. Hibari wasn't the kind of guy who would get caught up in these sorts of situations, but he actually smiled back. It was that sweet, genuine and simple smile only a very few were allowed to see, and she was one of those few, because she was as special and rare as Hibari's smiles.

xXx

Haru's first mission was a strange one. There was a new band of scammers who were always at auctions. Tsuna, being the social justice fan he was –and because those guys made fun of his hair- wanted to teach them a good lesson.

The girl, after a lot of discussions on the matter, was finally trusted with the difficult task of organizing an auction as bait. Mukuro would be the host, Dino would pay for the whole thing, and Ryohei would wait outside for the pray.

It took them a lot less than they expected, mostly because Haru was the best there was at making things, and she surprised everyone with her lovely abilities of yelling at people to get the fuck back to work.

The mission went perfect. There were no incidents and they actually made some money. Ryohei caught the scammers extremely fast. They turned out to be nothing more than a bunch of six year old girls, a cat and a cheesecake named John. That night, Haru discovered that Hibari had a lot of talent in the karaoke room, and he got worked up when he sang… a lot. She couldn't help but thinking it was probably the cutest thing ever.

xXx

Since this isn't a gag manga and I have no intention of explaining every single one of Haru's missions, I'll allow myself to make a little time skip of six months.

It was a lovely spring day. The sun was shining bright like a diamond and the petite brunette stood in front of her mirror. All her clothes were lying on the cold hard ground and she had already tried on every single piece of fabric she owned, only to end up wearing her first outfit choice. It was a very important day, so she had to look just perfect. Only after six months of proving herself useful, had Hibari agreed on taking her on a mission with him. Just the thought of spending two weeks with the man in Rome made her want to jump off the window in excitement.

At the other side of the mansion, Hibari was just waking up from his nap. He had fed Hibird and Roll one hour ago, in the hopes of getting some sleep before a long trip, but that had turned out to be quite impossible. Things had been happening to him since a while ago. Maybe it was her voice, or her everlasting smile, or just every part of her… Since when were her unwanted invasions of his privacy so… cute?

It had all started with just normal dreams he never really paid any attention to, but then they got fluffier, and before he knew, he was dreaming about their wedding day, and their married life together and he had already named their three unborn children in his dreams. Lately, though, his dreams were getting just plain dirty. Maybe Mukuro was right… a lot of time without getting laid did things to a man… But the worst part was how she was always so stupidly oblivious to all of this, and that little lovely annoying as hell habit she had of going to his room every morning, more than once surprising him with one of those problems "hard" to solve, caused by the thought of her, in his bed, naked, doing the thing, with him. That was not the sort of childish crap a grown man like him should spend so many time thinking about. He felt like a teenager again, a horny one, but that was just because of her, and how she always made him feel younger, and livelier, or just happier.

The thought of her in the arms of another man caused in him a pain sharper than anything he had ever felt before, and she wasn't very helpful with that. All she did was jumping around that herbivore Sawada, searching for his approval, his compliments and all that shit, as if she still loved him, and even if Hibari knew better than anyone that she didn't, that those feelings were long gone, it was still painful as hell, enraging and just sad, because he would never be as special to her as Tsuna had once been.

xXx

14 hours of flight were horrible. 14 hours of flight with Dino by his side, were the worst thing ever. But Hibari only said that because he had never been in a 14 hours flight with Haru by his side. Not only she was the kind of person who wouldn't shut up not even under water, but also she had managed to become bff4evah with half of the passengers, and she had convinced the air hostess that Hibari-san was an adorable puppy and deep down, very very deep down, he was the perfect man, like a teddy bear, oh, and single, so probably gay. But the worst part was when Haru ran out of batteries and fell asleep, with her head on Hibari's shoulder, with her lips slightly parted and wet and shiny and so provocative. There are things a man has to struggle to resist. This was doing horrible things to his patience.

The skylark spent half minute debating against himself about whether he should push Haru away or put his head on top of hers and sleep. He decided It would be the wisest to do the second one, but life seemed to like proving him wrong, for his heart was trying it's best to leave Hibari's chest at the speed of a bullet. He hated so much feeling this way, but it's not like he wanted to get away from Haru's coco shampoo. He didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. It was like tickles in his heart and a slight stampede of dinosaurs in his stomach and a terrible state of confusion in his brain. Must be friendship… yeah, a deep one.

For some reason, Haru, who only knew two words in Italian and they were insults she had caught up from Mukuro and Gokudera, had managed to communicate perfectly with the hotel staff, and they had given them 50% off, some bonbons and the Honey Moon suite.

A long night it was. Haru had occupied the king sized bed and had no intention of sharing it. The skylark was surprisingly ok with it, which wasn't surprising at all having in count all the stuff that was going on in his head lately. This second puberty of his was getting on his nerves. He even reached the point where he actually once asked Ryohei for advice, him being the only idiot that had had a girlfriend for more than a year (Hana, you know… it's canon and all)

-How can I stop having dirty thoughts? –No further explanation was needed. Ryohei knew exactly what the cloud guardian meant with that.

He got up from his chair and stood in front of Hibari, placing both his hands on the other man's shoulders and with what was probably his most serious facial expression.

-Hibari… I think it's time to talk to you about an extremely special thing us men do in these cases- There was a short pause. –Here we call it _masturbation_

Needless to say, Hibari punched the living hell out of him. –Just between us, he did it actually a few times-.

xXx

Hibari was a light sleeper. The slightest sound could wake him up, but he didn't really mind light, which is why he only woke up when Haru started squealing about god knows what at 5:30 in the morning. He had managed to fall asleep in the world's most uncomfortable chair, and around midnight, some duck ran away and hit the fire alarm, meaning the sprinklers went off and the entire hotel ended up completely wet, included him. Haru didn't even notice. She was too busy sleeping like a log under her fortress of blankets. How the fuck could she do that?

Even if it was so early and his meeting with the guys he had to see was still a few hours away, he got dressed and left the hotel. A good walk in the morning sure would help him feel calmer. All he found was everything closed, a bunch of taxi drivers yelling at each other and the usual group of Japanese tourists everywhere. Around 7 he went back to his hotel room. Haru was still asleep, much to his relieve. He wouldn't want her asking questions about why he was writing down a car's plate number.

He wasn't stupid, of course. He obviously noticed he was being followed all the time by an ugly ass van driven by some guys who didn't seem to know the definition of the word 'dissimulation'. Whether they were up to good or bad, he didn't know, nor did he cared. Whatever it was they wanted, he would bite them all to death. They wouldn't lay a hand on Haru as long as he was around.

xXx

-Boss, I have the pictures you asked for.- A tall woman with really messy hair and filthy pajamas put an envelope with pictures on the table.

-Grazie, bella. Sit down. -Her boss opened the envelope and spent the next five minutes in complete silence looking at the pictures with all his attention. –Carina, please let me ask you…

The woman looked up straight into his boss' eyes.

-Why are all the pictures of his ass?

-Well, he does have a nice booty, am I right boss?

-Carina do I look gay to you?

-Yes, yes you do.

The man sighed in resignation.

-Never mind. I'll take care of this myself. You can go now. Just… stay away from him, ok?

-As you wish, boss.

xXx

**gosh I hadn't updated in ages ;u; I'm so sorry, I've been busy with my finals and work and all, but now I'm as free as a butterfly~ **

**Anyways, I know this chapter was short but idk.. I have this idea for the main plot of the thing but I think it's too fast to get with it… ouo well, I guess I'll just keep improvising. So yeah, I missed this fic so much. I'll try to have the next chapter about next week or so, and go back to uploading one chapter every week, like I did before :3**

**So what did you think? Am I losing my capacities after so long without writing? Leave your reviews and I might update longer chapters more often eue just saying… see you 3 **


	8. Fireworks in the basement

_-Ok, let´s do one thing. I go to the meeting and get over with this fast, and you can have my credit card and go shopping all day. I won´t be angry with you. Just don't get in the way._

And that was what Hibari said before leaving Haru in the hotel room while he took care of their business in Rome. He can be such an asshole sometimes…

The brunette was going to spend so much money just because of that. She was offended to no limits. Who the hell did he think she was? Just some nuisance? Well for once, she would prove him right. She was going to throw away all the money and but a lot of expensive and useless stuff and then burn it with the credit card right in front of his eyes. Except for that Prada bag, she was going to keep that… After a long and exhausting morning around the most expensive shops in Rome –and every single cake shop she could find-, the destiny decided to give the girl some luck.

It was in the middle of a crowd of tourists where she saw him. She had never expected to see hi there, but there he was. The cloud guardian was doing his very best to not beat the living shit out of anybody, while some man walked next to him and talked all the time. Great. It was her chance to follow them and show the idiot the power of a woman.

Yeah, she didn´t have a plan. It took less than two minutes of following them for both men to turn around at the same time and tell her to stop hiding, they knew she was there.

-H-hahi… Haru is so sorry for following you? Hibari-san are you mad?

-What did I tell you to do less than 4 hours ago, Miura?

Here it goes. When he called her by her last name, it was worse than when he called her ´herbivore´.

-I´m sorry, but Haru thinks it´s unfair that you ask me to just stay aside while you do all the work! Haru can also do a lot of things, but you´re too busy looking down on me to notice that!

The man twitched an eyebrow. This girl had nerve, as usual. Probably what he liked the best about her. But she was being stupid again. She just didn´t see that the problem was not her, but the guy they had to deal with. He didn´t ask her to stay away because she was going to ruin the whole thing. He asked her to stay away because he was with a guy that loved women more than anything, specially pretty women, and there was no way in hell he would let her near a guy like that. Ever.

-I don´t care. Go back to the mall or something. This does not concern you.

-Of course it does! If it didn´t I wouldn´t even be here in the first place! Don´t you dare turning your back on me!

The other man, who was staring at Haru all the time, couldn´t help but chuckle after this.

-Haha, Hibari don´t be so harsh on her. She can come. It´s not like we´re doing some sort of super-secret-boy-band things, right?

Hibari let out a sigh. He really wanted to spend some time with her after all.

-Ok, you can come.

Haru smiled and followed the two men into a black car that was waiting for them right around the corner.

xXx

-So tell me, how much did you spend?

-Hahi! T-totally not 5000€ in only one shop… no… not at all

xXx

The car stopped at the entrance of an old castle. It looked like one of those haunted houses from theme parks, only bigger, and older, and a lot more fascinating.

The man grabbed Haru´s hand and helped her get out of the car.

-I´m Vinnie, by the way. This is my house, but it´s just the small one. I´d love to show you the bigger one, but I´m afraid your friend doesn´t really want to see it. –He winked an eye at her.

She probably didn´t notice though, since she was too busy trying to figure out how the heck that was ´small´ when it was a fucking castle for heaven´s sake.

-Yes, excuse me… Vinnie-san? This is a castle….

-Do you want me to show you around?-Vinnie leant forward until his face was horribly close to Haru´s. He was grinning like there was no tomorrow and the girl´s first instinct was to take a step back, when a hand grabbed her by her shoulder and pushed her a few more steps away from the guy. Hibari stood next to the girl, who was still trying to assimilate what had just happened, and set his eyes on top of Vinnie´s. Never a glare had been so intense.

-Whatever. It´s just a bunch of rocks… -He was not going to let him near her again, even if he had to make a pact with the devil to achieve it.

As soon as they went in, about twenty young women dressed in Victorian maid outfits welcomed them at the lobby. Vinnie snapped his fingers, and before the sound had finished making it´s eco around the huge room, half of the maids surrounded Hibari and almost dragged him to the upper floor, much to his annoyance.

-Hahi? Hibari-san! Where are you going?

-It´s ok, they´re just taking him to his room. You must be tired, right? Do you want to eat something? I'm sure you won´t refuse some lemon cake after walking around shops all morning.

And he was right. No matter what the circumstances, it was impossible for Haru to refuse cake of any flavor.

xXx

A beast. A heartless monster. A blood thirsty carnivore. The strongest guardian. And even so, he had still let himself be dragged to a bathroom and undressed entirely by a bunch of girls. This world was going insane. No matter how much he yelled at them or tried to push them away, they wouldn´t take their hands off him… Women were starting to become his particular hell.

He didn´t like this place at all. He couldn´t get the bed feeling off his mind. It was like, when he least expected it, something terrible was going to happen. If only Haru hadn´t showed up then… the business was already done. All the papers had been signed, and all the meetings arranged. There was nothing else to do. But then, she showed up, sticking her nose in other people´s stuff, as usual, and now, because of that, they were going to spend the rest of the day in this untrustworthy place. At least he was around. It would be a million times worse if she happened to be with that guy by herself. All he had to do was get out of the bath soon and go see her, just in case.

But the water was so warm, and the smell was so good… it was the smell of her shampoo. The same brand, probably. It was the same smell that had invaded the hotel room in less than an hour; the one he had had to deal with during 14 hours of flight; the one he was already so used to every morning when she showed up in his room for no apparent reason. So sweet, and dangerously relaxing…

He wanted to fall asleep so badly. It was certainly better than falling in love. Someone like him was not allowed to have feelings. But he was allowed to care, and to worry, and damn was he worried now. That bad feeling just didn´t go away no matter what he thought about. And never a feeling had been so intense.

The skylark got out of the bathroom in a rush and got dressed with literally the first thing he could find. Knowing Haru she was probably eating, right? It was noon after all. She was probably at the table, or in the kitchen, making her own food… right? And even if there was nothing wrong with the fact of a girl having lunch, he still felt this crushing need of seeing her in that right instant, making her stop doing whatever it is she was doing, and taking her with him, fast, away from that horror movie scenario, to a place where the bad feeling was gone, and they could be together, just the two of them, the way it was supposed to be.

But no. For once his intuition was right. Something bad was happening. And he could tell when he didn´t seen her neither in the table, nor in the kitchen, and when he heard a gunshot noise coming from the basement, his entire world seemed to crumble.

He rushed downstairs, looking for the fastest way to get to where she was, because she was definitely there. And for the first time in his life, he was having his doubts about what he had just heard. Maybe, just maybe, it was fireworks, and everything was alright, right? But then again, who the fuck would be throwing fireworks at 1 in the afternoon and in a fucking basement!?

And then, he got there. To the place where the noise had come from. And he saw her, and Vinnie, and red.

A lot of red.

xXx

**wow omg it took me forever to update this im so sorry OTL **

**but it´s being too hard to continue with this… anyways, this is an idea i´ve had for quite a while, I just didn't know how to write it, and now I just did.**

**No stupid puns or jokes this chapter guys, and the following will also be the serious type uwu**

**So yeah, im stuck and I don't know how to continue this. That´s why this chapter is so short and ends in a cliff hanger 3 You guys tell me, should I keep writing this fic or just move on to other plots I have, because I have no idea. And maybe this chapter is too different to the other ones, Idk, is it too… uh, drastic? Ugh im serious now, tell me what you think, and if I should leave this fic behind, tell me so, because it´s starting to get difficult to continue it, but I just don't like leaving my things unfinished… **


	9. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

-Are those pants made by Karl Marx? Because dat ass is causing an uprising in my lower class.

-Hahi? Vinnie-san did you say something? –And even though she had perfectly heard him, she was still going to give him a second chance to take his stupid pick up lines back and start acting like a normal person.

It had been less than an hour since Hibari had been dragged to the bathtub. It really made her wonder, how much time does a man need to get clean? Unless, of course, he was taking care of some other type of private business, but it was better not to even think about that.

The real problem was not if even Hibari had his "needs", which was not relevant at all for Haru, but if it's really necessary for this Vinnie to use so many annoying pick up lines All. The. Fucking. Time.

It had started with a simple "_Are you rain? Because you tranquilize my raging storm." _ But then he started saying things like "_Let us let only latex stand between our love" _or _"With a great penis comes a great responsibility" _ And right when she thought he was going to stop he came up with stuff like "_I just checked my schedule and I can have you pregnant by Christmas"_

Never in her life had Haru wanted to punch a hole trough someone's face so badly.

Then, a miracle happened.

Some random woman showed up out of nowhere and kicked Vinnie in the throat. How she managed to do that, nobody knows.

-Sorry if he torments you too much. He's still a brat who doesn't know how to stop… I'm Chiara, his younger sister, nice to meet you.

-Chiara-san… nice to meet you too, I'm Haru… -The brunette somehow spoke in the middle of her confusion.

-Hey! Chiara what was that for!? I was just trying to make her laugh, since she looks so nervous… -Vinnie got up from the floor, slowly and with blood all over his mouth and nose.

-Well that's not the right way. Go to hell now, thank you.

-So cold~ Haru-chan, sorry if I made you uncomfortable… let's go wherever _she_ isn't around, what do you say?

-S-sure… if you stop with the "jokes"…

xXx

There were certainly many different types of families. This, for example, was one she had never seen before. Of course that Vinnie was not like any guy she had ever met. Once he had stopped with the creepy and annoying lines, he had turned out to be a quite pleasant and nice young man who could maintain an elaborate conversation about pretty much any topic. Besides, he was being a total gentleman to her. He said it was because he really loved girls and making them happy, but then he started saying it was because she was so cute it made him feel like quitting his illegal activities and going back to college and getting married, having kids and carrying a normal life. She found that resolve impressive.

She had to admit he was rather cute and actually funny when he wasn't trying too hard. In 15 minutes he had showed her the most of the mansion, and they were now heading towards the basement where, according to him, he kept his biggest and most spectacular secret that he would show only to her, just because he really liked her.

If only all guys were like that… A girl can always use some compliments. Needless to say, the brunette was horribly curious about what Vinnie kept in his basement, even though that probably didn't sound well at all, but she trusted that it would be something unexpected, worthy of remembering and definitely _spectacular_.

xXx

In one word, it was BIG. More like HUGE. The biggest one Haru had ever seen, and she had seen many of those. It was right there in the middle, the king of the room, slightly pink and perfectly neat. But why, though?

Why would someone keep such a huge and expensive looking bed in the middle of the basement? Was there any particular reason for that? And there wasn't even anything else in the room. Just dust on the floor, but the bed was still clean, and some occasional rats walking around as if they paid the rent.

-Vinnie-san… why do you have a bed here?

-Well you see, my dear, it's for special occasions like this one… -He closed the door behind them and took of his jacket, carelessly dropping it on the floor. –It's very comfortable. Why don't you sit on it? The mattress is really soft.

-Hahi! You're right, it's so soft… -Haru took a seat. There was nothing weird about this… Mafia was so weird this was kinda normal, right?

-So… isn't it hot down here? Why don't you just… you know, take off your clothes…

-What are you talking about? Haru is fi-

Before she could finish her sentence, the man had placed himself above her and as he covered her mouth with one hand, he took off her shirt with the other. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger. How foolish of her.

-If you don't move, it won't hurt, ok? Don't blame me… you're so cute that I can't control myself… so technically, it's your fault…

xXx

_-Hey stupid woman, wait!_

_-Gokudera-san, what do you want? Hibari-san is waiting for me! And Haru is not stupid!_

_-Listen, I know he'll take good care of you, but just in case, carry this with you All the time, you hear me?_

_-Gokudera-san… this is…_

_-I know what it it. That's why I'm giving it to you. Don't hesitate to use it. Now get the fuck out of my sight._

xXx

Red. It was the first thing he saw when he found her. He also found him. Laying on the floor, lifeless, drowning in his own scarlet body fluids that poured out of a 6,6 mm hole in his chest. He had seen this sort of things so many times, but for once, it almost scared him.

Hibari looked immediately to where she was. She was holding a gun with both her pale tiny weak hands. She was shaking, her clothes were all torn, in fact, she was barely wearing any clothes –the same goes for Vinnie, so he could easily tell what had just happened-. Her entire body, covered by her white shirt –not so white now- and her underwear, and nothing else, was shivering in a way he had never seen before, and for the first time since the day he had met her, he had witnessed her tears rolling down her cheeks. She was strong. Stronger than she knew, stronger than he would ever admit she was, too strong for crying when anyone else would, but this time it was ok for her to cry, it was normal, it was heartbreaking for him to see her that way, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it, relieved that things hadn't gone worse, but at the same time, he felt as if a part of his soul had vanished.

He walked to where she was in silence. She wouldn't even look at him for her eyes were still stuck on the corpse. The skylark removed the gun from her hands and took off his jacket to cover her naked legs with it. Then, he just hugged her. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow, like he was never going to see her again, the way lovers hug after seeing each other for the first time in months, years, a lifetime. Still, he held her softly, afraid that she would break in his embrace, but at least he had one thing clear. He wasn't going to let her go. Ever.

xXx

**bring on the angst~**

**ok I have been planning this scene for a lot of time… probably since chapter 3 of this fic? Idk… anyways, I hope you liked seeing a completely secondary and relevant original character die~ because I know I did 3**

**thank you all for reading and for reviewing, I ended up gathering the balls to continue this, even if from now on, I'll probably struggle to find a way of miving forward with this story… but I'll find a way u**

**see you next update~**


End file.
